VAME
by Eun Blingbling
Summary: Jung Yunho adalah seorang pria kesepian yang bosan akan hidupnya. Suatu malam ia bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong yang ternyata seorang V.A.M.E? YUNJAE.


Title : V.A.M.E

Author : Eun Blingbling a.k.a Choi Eun hee

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jonghyun, Kim Junsu

Genre : Romance, Supernatural, Fantasy

Lenght : OneShoot

Rate : NC+17

Malam ini seoul nampak indah untuk dipandang, bulan tengah membentuk dirinya bulat sempurna dengan cahaya kemerahan bercampur jingga kekuningan, bintang-bintang bagai ditebar oleh sang kuasa dilangit gelap nan luas diatas sana. Dibawahnya ribuan lampu jalan menambah penerangan di ibu kota korea selatan ini.

Bukankah pemandangan yang indah untuk dipandang? Tapi tidak untuk seorang Jung Yunho yang tengah berdiri dibalkon apartemennya ini, tatapan matanya kosong, tak ada rasa takjub didalam sana. Rambut _brown light_nya bergerak ditiup angin musim semi dengan aroma kering yang mendampinginya. Ia sudah amat bosan dengan pemandangan yang terhampar didepannya, ia bahkan lebih bosan dengan kehidupannya saat ini.

Kepalanya mendongak menatap sang rembulan seakan menantangnya untuk memancarkan cahaya melebihi _rival-_nya –sang mentari-

"bulan purnama!" gumamnya menyebutkan fenomena alam yang sering terjadi dipertengahan bulan itu.

Kakinya melangkah meninggalkan balkon apartemen miliknya. Membanting tubuhnya kasar keatas kasur dan menelentangkan kedua tangannya. Ia menghela nafas panjang, sepertinya ia benar-benar bosan akan hidupnya. Mata musangnya mulai terpejam, mungkin lebih baik ia tidur dari pada harus memikirkan hidupnya yang membosankan ini.

BRAK! Bunyi bising itu menariknya kembali ke alam nyata. Ia segera membuka matanya dan terbangun.

Brak!brak!brak!

Mata musang itu memicing, menatap tajam kearah pintu balkonnya. Sepertinya seseorang sedang berusaha mendobrak pintu bergaya minimalis itu.

Brak!brak!brak!

Ia melangkah pelan, turun dari tempat tidurnya, dengan hati-hati ia mendekati pintu balkon.

Glek! Seluruh keberanian ia kumpulkan sebelum tangan kekarnya menyentuh knop pintu.

Bruuuukkkk!

Sesosok tubuh menimpanya ketika ia membuka knop pintu secara tiba-tiba.

"_tolong aku!"_

^^YunJae^^

Yunho membuka matanya perlahan sambil sesekali mengerjap-ngerjapkannya, mengadaptasi cahaya yang masuk kedalam pupil mata musangnya. Seberkas memori kejadian tadi malam menguar dipikirannya yang sontak membuatnya terbangun dan menatap sekitarnya.

Tak ada.

Tak ada apapun, atau lebih tepatnya tak ada seorangpun yang ia cari. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan, seperti tak percaya dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. Tubuh kekarnya berjalan tegap menuju kamar mandi. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin, ditatapnya mata musang miliknya seperti mencari sesuatu kedalam benda bulat berwarna coklat gelap itu.

Kejadian tadi malam kembali berkelebat dalam pikirannya. Saat sesosok tubuh menindih tubuhnya, tubuh mungil yang terbungkus kulit putih bak pasir dipinggir pantai, mata bulat nan hitam pekat dan bibir penuh semerah buah _cherry._

"itu hanya mimpi!" gumamnya setelah seperkian detik ia menatap mata musangnya itu.

^^YunJae^^

Semerbak wangi lemon menyeruak menemani langkah Yunho yang telah merampungkan ritual mandinya. Tangannya sibuk mengosok-gosok rambutnya yang tampak basah dan tubuh atletisnya hanya tertutup handuk yang bergantung pada pinggangnya membuat dada bidangnya terekspos sempurna. Langkahnya mendekati dapur, satu-satunya ruangan yang jarang ia kunjungi. Lalu bagaimana ia makan? Yah~ ia selalu makan diluar, dikarenakan ia tak pandai memasak dan mungkin malas melakukan salah satu pekerjaan _yeoja _itu.

Ia membuka lemari pendinginnya bermaksud mengambil air dingin untuk menyejukkan tenggorokannya yang terasa kering sejak bangun tidur tadi.

"KYAAAA~" seseorang berteriak keras, membuat Yunho terpelonjak kaget dan menjatuhkan botol mineral yang baru saja disentuhnya.

"YA! CEPAT PAKAI BAJUMU!" perintah orang itu membuat Yunho berlari menuju kamarnya. Dengan segera ia memakai bajunya. Detakkan jantungnya berpacu cepat efek dari keterkejutannya tadi.

Deg!

Sesuatu yang janggal memenuhi pikirannya.

"siapa dia?" gumamnya dengan kening berkerut. Seingatnya tak ada temannya yang menginap tadi malam. Ia bergegas ke dapur memastikan bahwa orang yang memergokinya tadi bukan maling atau orang asing yang menerobos masuk.

"kau sudah memakai bajumu? Duduklah dan cepat makan!" Yunho menatap cengo kearah sumber suara. Mata sipitnya menatap tak percaya sosok didepannya. Sedangkan objek yang dipandangi masih sibuk berkutat dengan wajan dan spatulanya.

"bu-bukankah... kau... yang... tadi malam! Ja-jadi itu bukan mimpi?" ucapnya saat menatap wajah lawan bicaranya.

"kita bicarakan itu nanti _ne?_ Sekarang duduk dan makanlah!" entah mengapa Yunho menurut akan perkataan _namja _cantik didepannya. selain itu perutnya juga sudah berkeroncong ria akibat tak ada asupan apapun yang masuk sejak kemarin. Ditambah lagi dengan bau sedap nan menggoda milik makanan dihadapannya.

Yunho memakan lahap makanan yang tersaji sedangkan makhluk cantik di depannya hanya memandang Yunho dengan senyum dibibirnya.

Glek! Dengan sekali tegukan air putih yang masuk dalam tenggorokannya, Yunho mengakhiri acara sarapannya. Mata musangnya segera menatap _namja_ cantik yang masih setia menunggunya.

"jadi kau-"

"Jaejoong!"

"eh?"

"namaku Jaejoong! Kim Jaejoong!" ucapnya dengan seulas senyum yang entah kenapa membuat Yunho sedikit terhenyak. Mungkin terpesona akan makhluk cantik dihadapannya itu.

"aku Jung Yunho! Jadi yang tadi malam itu.."

"eoh? Yang aku lakukan padamu? Maaf sebelumnya karna menganggu tidurmu! Tapi tadi malam itu aku benar-benar harus melakukannya!"

"se-sebenarnya kau makhluk apa?" tanya Yunho takut-takut, ia menemukan kejanggalan pada diri Jaejoong tadi malam. 'Tak seperti manusia' pikirnya.

"aku vame! Bukan vampir tapi v.a.m.e!" ucapnya mengeja kata terakhir karna pengucapannya sama dengan kata _vamp_ yang berarti vampir.

Yunho mengernyit tanda ia tak mengerti akan ucapan Jaejoong barusan.

"vame! Makhluk sejenis vampir tapi bedanya jika vampir menghisap darah sedangkan kami hanya menghisap aura! Jadi kesimpulannya kami bukan makhluk yang akan merugikan manusia seperti vampir!" jelas Jaejoong paham akan ekspresi Yunho.

"jadi... yang kau lakukan tadi malam?"

"_ne!_ Aku menghisap auramu! Kau tidak merasakan sakit kan? Tentu saja! haha" ucap Jaejoong bertanya sekaligus menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"kenapa kau menghisap aura?" tanya Yunho mulai penasaran dengan makhluk didepannya walau pikiran rasionalnya menolak untuk mempercayai segala ucapan Jaejoong tadi.

"sama seperti manusia! Kau butuh makan untuk hidup bukan? Nah seperti itu juga kami!" Yunho manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Jaejoong.

"lalu kenapa kau masih disini?"

"_waeyo?_ Kau tidak menyukaiku berada disini?" tanya Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal dengan pertanyaan Yunho barusan.

Glek!

Yunho menelan ludahnya, merasa tergoda dengan bibir merah Jaejoong yang dikerucutkan oleh pemiliknya.

"bu-bukan begitu! Ak-aku hanya-"

"kau kesepian bukan?" potong Jaejoong. Mata besarnya menatap mata musang milik Yunho.

"eh?"

"aku lihat dari auramu! Kau kesepian Jung Yunho! Bahkan kurasa kau bosan dengan hidupmu saat ini!" Yunho tersentak dengan ucapan Jaejoong barusan. Namun sedetik kemudian ia melengkungkan bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"_ne!_ Jadi maukah kau menemaniku?" entah kenapa kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja.

"umm! Tentu saja aku mau!" ucap Jaejoong mengangguk dengan senyuman yang semakin melebar dibibir merahnya. Dan setelahnya mereka terdiam, saling menatap satu sama lain. Mengubah kata-kata menjadi kasat mata yang disalurkan melalui tatapan masing-masing.

^^YunJae^^

Yunho sedang memandang bulan dan pengikutnya –bintang- seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Bedanya saat ini dia tidak sendirian. Seorang _namja _cantik tengah berdiri disampingnya, memandang lurus sibuknya kota Seoul dimalam hari. Lampu-lampu jalan serta gedung-gedung yang menyala hanya terlihat seperti titik-titik kecil dengan berbagai warna. Maklum, apartemen Yunho berada cukup jauh dari pusat kota Seoul.

"kenapa kau bosan dengan hidupmu?" tanya Jaejoong membuka pembicaraan.

Yunho menghembuskan nafas panjangnya. "eum... karna aku kesepian! Hari-hari ku selalu sama! Bangun tidur, bekerja, pulang dan tidur lagi!"

"yeah~ kedengarannya memang sangat membosankan!" ucap Jaejoong seraya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"bahkan akhir pekan lebih membosankan lagi! Berdiam diri dirumah sambil menonton tv seharian atau sekedar membaca buku!"

"kau tidak memiliki teman? Aku pernah lihat disebuah drama! Mereka pergi kesebuah tempat dengan musik yang keras dan bola lampu berwarna-warni!" ucap Jaejoong menoleh kearah Yunho disampingnya.

"maksudmu _pub_?"

"mungkin!"

"tidak! Membosankan berada disana! Lagi pula aku tidak mempunyai teman! Mereka hanya mengaku teman karna aku mempunyai banyak uang! Coba saja jika aku bangkrut! Pasti mereka akan menendangku! Tch!" Yunho terkekeh pelan.

"kau tidak punya keluarga?"

"ayahku anak tunggal! Dan orang tuaku meninggal satu tahun yang lalu karna kecelakaan pesawat!"

"pantas kau kesepian!" gumam Jaejoong.

"pacar? Kau tidak mencoba mencari kekasih atau istri mungkin?" tanyanya lagi, entah kenapa ia merasa sangat penasaran dengan _namja _disampingnya ini.

"sampai saat ini! aku belum menemukan yang cocok untukku!"

"memang kau mencari yang bagaimana?" tanya Jaejoong. Matanya menatap Yunho yang masih memandang lurus ke depan sedangkan kedua tangannya bertautan untuk menompang kepalanya.

Yunho menoleh kearah Jaejoong dan menatap lekat mata _doe_ berwarna hitam pekat itu.

"seseorang yang mempunyai mata yang indah!"

Pandangannya kini beralih pada bibir penuh semerah _cherry_ milik Jaejoong.

"memiliki bibir semerah buah _cherry_!"

"dan ia harus menemaniku selamanya agar aku tak kesepian lagi!" ucap Yunho cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya agar tak kehilangan kendali. Pesona Jaejoong sungguh mematikan. Ia bisa melakukan hal-hal diluar kesadarannya jika terus-terusan menatap wajah bak malaikat itu.

"aahhh~ _arrata!_" ucap Jaejoong kembali mengagumi keindahan kota Seoul yang terpampang didepannya.

"Yunho!"

"eum?" Yunho menoleh kearah Jaejoong.

"aku lapar!" ucap Jaejoong menegakkan tubuhnya, perlahan ia mendekati Yunho dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Yunho.

"ap-apa?" tanya Yunho tergagap. Ia merasa gugup bila sedekat ini dengan wajah Jaejoong, ditambah posisi Jaejoong yang mulai merapat kearahnya. Mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka hingga tubuh mereka benar-benar menempel satu sama lain.

"kau tau?" Jaejoong mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Yunho.

Glek.

Yunho menelan ludahnya sulit. Suara Jaejoong terdengar lirih hingga hampir terdengar seperti sebuah desahan. Aish! Apa yang kau pikirkan Yunho?

"cara kami menghisap aura manusia adalah dengan melakukan _skinship_!" bisik Jaejoong. Lidahnya menjulur dan menjilat daun telinga Yunho.

Yunho mendesah tertahan. Pikirannya mengatakan ia harus menjauh dari Jaejoong tapi entah kenapa seluruh organ tubuhnya sulit untuk digerakkan hingga akhirnya tak ada pergerakan sama sekali darinya. Yang ada hanya jantungnya yang berdebar keras.

Lidah Jaejoong turun menyusuri leher jenjang Yunho. Ia membasahinya dengan saliva sebelum mengecupnya lembut kemudian menggigitnya kecil hingga tanpa sadar membuat Yunho mengerang karnanya.

Puas memberikan _kissmark_ dileher Yunho. Lidahnya naik ke atas, menjilat pipi dan dagu Yunho. Lidahnya berhenti saat merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal dan lembut tersentuh oleh lidahnya. Ia segera melumat bibir berbentuk hati itu dan sesekali menghisapnya.

Yunho yang sedari tadi menahan nafsunya segera membalas ciuman Jaejoong saat ia merasakan bibir _cherry _itu menyentuh bibirnya dan memberikan sensasi aneh namun menyenangkan. Kedua tangannya melingkar dikedua sisi pinggang Jaejoong, menariknya mendekat hingga benar-benar tak ada jarak diantara mereka.

"mmmhhh~ Yun~" desah Jaejoong disela-sela ciuman mereka. Ciuman yang awalnya lembut dan manis lama kelamaan berubah menjadi ganas dan menuntut.

Yunho masih ingin menikmati bibir Jaejoong namun paru-parunya meminta pasokan udara untuknya bernafas. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Mata musangnya menatap Jaejoong yang juga mengalami hal yang sama. Wajah Jaejoong yang memerah membuat Yunho kembali bernafsu untuk menyerang bibir Jaejoong.

^^YunJae^^

Yunho bergegas membereskan mejanya saat ia baru saja menandatangani berkas terakhir. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan bertemu Jaejoong. Pertemuannya dengan Jaejoong 5 bulan yang lalu membuat hidupnya berubah. Ia tak lagi merasa kesepian karna ada Jaejoong disisinya. Ia tak lagi membenci rumah yang sebelumnya sangat membosankan untuknya karna Jaejoong akan selalu menyambut kepulangannya. Ia tak lagi menyesali hidupnya yang sebelumnya ia anggap terlalu panjang untuk dijalaninya. Dan ia tak lagi memasang tampang dingin nan tak bersahabat seperti sebelumnya. Kini wajah tampannya selalu terhiaskan senyuman yang membuat siapa saja terpana saat melihatnya.

"Boo~" ia memanggil Jaejoong lembut saat ia membuka pintu rumah besarnya. Namun tak ada sahutan dari Jaejoong. Rumah terlihat sepi.

'kemana perginya jaejoong?' pikirnya.

Ia menyusuri tiap ruangan yang dimiliki rumahnya untuk menemukan sosok Jaejoongnya. Ia mulai panik saat tak menemukan Jaejoong dimanapun. Pasalnya baru kali ini Jaejoong menghilang tanpa memberitahu Yunho kemana ia pergi.

Yunho baru akan mengeluarkan suaranya untuk memanggil Jaejoong. Tapi ia urungkan saat melihat sebuah siluet yang amat ia kenal tengah berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Ia segera menghampiri sosok yang ia yakini sebagai Jaejoong sebelum sesuatu menahannya. Ia mendengar Jaejoong tengah berbicara kepada seseorang tapi Yunho tak melihat siapapun disekitar Jaejoong.

Ia memutuskan untuk diam di samping pintu, memastikan apa yang terjadi.

"apa? Sekarang? Aku tidak bisa!"

"kau harus jonggie!"

Yunho tersentak ketika mendengar sebuah suara seseorang sebagai lawan bicara Jaejoong. Apa ini? ia tak bisa melihat wujudnya tapi ia bisa mendengar suaranya?

"tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya!"

"tapi... kenapa? Bukankah itu tujuan awalmu? Kenapa kau sekarang berubah pikiran?"

"..." tak ada sahutan dari Jaejoong. Yunho semakin menajamkan indra pendengarannya. Apa yang sebenarnya mereka bicarakan?

"tidak mungkin! Kau tidak mungkin mencintainya bukan?"

"..."

"_OH dear_ ~ kau gila? Jika kau tidak segera mengikatnya kau akan mati bodoh!"

Yunho tersentak. Apa? Jaejoong akan mati? Kenapa? Apa yang harus diikat oleh Jaejoong? Agar ia tetap hidup?

"lebih baik aku mati! Aku tidak akan melakukannya beritahu itu pada ayah! Pergilah! Sebentar lagi Yunho pulang! Aku tidak mau ia tau tentang kau!"

Yunho masih tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan Jaejoong dan suara itu.

'Apa yang akan membuat Jaejoong mati? Apa ada hubungannya dengan ku?' pikir Yunho dan berbagai pertanyaan mulai muncul dibenaknya.

Jaejoong menatap seorang _namja _yang berstatus sebagai adiknya itu tengah menunjukkan raut wajah kecewanya. Ia tau perasaan Junsu dan ia paham betul. Tapi ia tak bisa melakukannya. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Yunhonya.

"aku kecewa padamu _hyung!_ Dan ayah pasti akan lebih kecewa lagi!" ucap Junsu menghela nafasnya berat. Jaejoong tersenyum, mencoba menunjukkan bahwa ia telah memilih keputusan yang tepat.

Kakinya melangkah menghampiri adik kesayangannya itu. Kemudian membawanya kedalam pelukannya.

"aku tau! Tapi cobalah untuk mengerti diriku Su~i"

Junsu menahan isakannya, ia tau Jaejoong benci jika melihatnya menangis. Tapi melihat _hyung _nya akan mati demi seorang manusia! bagaimana ia tidak akan menangis?

"kau akan mengerti perasaanku jika kau diposisiku!" ucap Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya.

"hey! Bukankah sudah kubilang? Aku benci melihatmu menangis?" ucap Jaejoong lagi, ia segera mengusap air mata Junsu dengan ibu jarinya.

"bagaimana aku tidak menangis ketika melihatmu akan mati demi seorang manusia?" pekik Junsu kesal. Ia segera pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong. Tak tahan melihat _hyung _tersayangnya menjadi bodoh hanya karna seorang manusia.

"Su~i" Jaejoong bergumam lirih. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, merasa sedikit menyesal telah mengatakannya pada Junsu.

Tapi keputusannya sudah bulat. Ia tau ia telah memilih jalan yang benar. Kakinya berbalik arah, berniat kembali ke dapur. Ia harus mempersiapkan makan malam sebelum Yunho datang. Tapi langkahnya tertahan saat ia menatap sosok pria yang baru saja ia pikirkan tengah berdiri bersandarkan pinggiran pintu di sampingnya.

"Yun~" Jaejoong gugup seketika. Apa Yunho mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Junsu tadi?

"apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Yunho membuat Jaejoong melebarkan matanya terkejut. Dugaannya benar. Yunho telah mendengar semuanya. Apa yang harus ia katakan?

"bicara apa? Ak-aku tak mengerti!" ucap Jaejoong terbata. Kegugupannya bertambah saat mata musang Yunho menatapnya tajam. Seolah tak akan membiarkannya berkilah.

"jangan berbohong! Aku mendengar semuanya! Katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya kalian bicarakan tadi?" ucap Yunho menuntut penjelasan dari Jaejoong.

"ak-aku benar-benar tidak tau apa yang kau bicarakan! Sebentar lagi makan malam! Aku harus mempersiapkannya!" kilah Jaejoong dan dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya menghindari Yunho.

Namun Yunho tak membiarkannya pergi begitu saja. Ia menghalangi langkah Jaejoong dengan tubuhnya. Ia segera menyentuh kedua bahu ramping Jaejoong.

"katakan padaku!" paksa Yunho sembari mengguncang bahu Jaejoong pelan.

Jaejoong menunduk. Bimbang apakah ia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Yunho atau tidak?

"Yun~" Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap mata musang milik Yunho yang sejak pertama kali bertemu telah menyita seluruh perhatiannya.

"aku lapar!" ucap Jaejoong segera menyambar bibir berbentuk hati milik Yunho.

Yunho tau Jaejoong hanya ingin mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tapi ia akui, ia tak akan pernah bisa menolak sentuhan Jaejoong. Tanpa berlama-lama ia segera membalas ciuman Jaejoong yang sedari tadi meminta untuk dibalas.

^^YunJae^^

Yunho tengah mengusap rambut hitam Jaejoong. Diliriknya wajah cantik kekasihnya yang tengah tertidur pulas dalam pelukannya.

Kriiinggggggg~

Ia segera menekan tombol pada jam _walker_nya saat benda pengusik tidur itu berdering nyaring. Seharusnya ia segera mandi dan bergegas pergi ke kantor. Tapi mengingat pembicaraan Jaejoong dengan sosok misterius itu kemarin membuatnya khawatir. Dan ia memutuskan untuk tidak bekerja hari ini.

'sekali-kali membolos juga tak apa kan?' pikirnya.

"eungg~" Jaejoong mengerang pelan. Mungkin terganggu dengan bunyi alarm tadi.

"_morning honey!_" sapa Yunho kemudian mengecup singkat bibir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong masih mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Mungkin sedang mengadaptasi cahaya yang masuk ke dalam pupil matanya.

"eungg? Kau tidak bekerja?" tanyanya dengan suara serak.

"tidak! Aku ingin bersamamu seharian ini!" ucap Yunho menggigit ujung hidung Jaejoong. Gemas pada Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat imut saat bangun tidur.

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia segera mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Yunho kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya kedalam ceruk leher Yunho. Menghirup aroma khas pria dewasa yang menguar dari tubuh Yunho. Dan ia sangat menyukainya.

"Boo~" panggil Yunho lembut sembari mengelus surai hitam Jaejoong.

"eumm~?" Jaejoong menggeliat pelan, menikmati elusan Yunho.

"katakan padaku! Apa yang kau bicarakan kemarin!"

Deg! Jaejoong terkejut mendengar ucapan Yunho barusan. Ia kira Yunho sudah lupa dan tidak akan menanyakannya lagi.

"_malebwa!_" ucap Yunho lebih kearah perintah.

Jaejoong tetap diam. Ia memutar otaknya untuk membuat alasan yang tepat.

"jangan berasalan! Aku tidak ingin kau berbohong padaku!" ucap Yunho seperti membaca apa yang sedang dipikirkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersentak.

Yunho mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jaejoong. Menatap manik hitam pekat milik Jaejoong untuk mencari kebenaran disana.

"BooJaejoonggie~" panggil Yunho sembari mengecup kedua mata indah Jaejoong kala salah satu bagian tubuh favoritnya itu mengeluarkan beberapa bulir cairan bening.

"Yun~" Jaejoong semakin terisak saat menerima perlakuan lembut _namja _yang amat ia cintai itu. Membuatnya semakin tidak ingin kehilangan Yunho.

"aku takut Yun~ aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu! Hiks" Jaejoong mengeratkan genggaman tangannya yang mencengkram erat bahu Yunho.

"_aniya~ _aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu My Jae ~ah!" Yunho kembali mengecup mata indah itu, berharap air mata Jaejoong akan berhenti mengalir.

"aku takut kehilanganmu Yun~ aku takut~ aku tidak akan melakukannya! Aku lebih baik mati dari pada kehilanganmu!"

Yunho tersentak mendengarnya. Ia segera membingkai wajah Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya.

"ssstt. Dengar! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mati karna aku! Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati! Heum?" ucap Yunho kemudian memeluk Jaejoong.

"tidak Yun~ jika bukan aku yang mati maka kau yang akan mati! Itulah kenyataannya!" Yunho merenggangkan pelukannya. Ia menatap mata Jaejoong yang tergenang air matanya sendiri.

"Didunia kami! Kami diharuskan untuk memiliki setidaknya seorang budak sebagai sumber aura kami! Dan aku belum memilikinya sampai sekarang! Jika diusiaku yang ke 25 nanti aku belum juga mempunyai seorang budak! Maka aku akan mati!"

Yunho tercengang mendengarnya. Akal sehatnya seakan menolak ucapan _namja _cantik itu. Tapi hati kecilnya percaya bahwa Jaejoongnya tak akan berbohong.

"kalau begitu... jadikan aku budakmu!" ucap Yunho mantab. Ia memandang reaksi keterkejutan dimata Jaejoong.

"aku tidak mau!"

"ke-kenapa?"

"Manusia yang telah menjadi budak akan kehilangan kesadarannya! Kau akan menjadi mayat hidup yang menuruti segala perintahku! Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi!" Jaejoong segera memeluk Yunho erat. Ia benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan _namja _bermata musang itu.

Yunho terhenyak. Jika benar apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong. Berarti itu sama artinya dengan mati bukan?

Beberapa saat kemudian Yunho tersenyum. Ia membalas pelukan Jaejoong sama eratnya.

"tak apa! Jika itu demi dirimu! Aku akan melakukannya!"

Jaejoong segera melepaskan pelukannya dan bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Matanya menatap Yunho marah.

"kau jahat Yun~" pekik Jaejoong tertahan. Ia kembali menangis dengan keras.

Yunho mengikuti posisi Jaejoong dan mencoba untuk memeluk tubuh rapuh itu. Tapi Jaejoong segera menepis tangannya, ia menolak pelukan Yunho.

"Jae~" panggil Yunho masih berusaha untuk memeluk Jaejoong. Namun lagi-lagi Jaejoong menolaknya.

"lepaskan! Kau egois Yun~ kau pikir aku akan rela melakukannya demi diriku sendiri? Melihatmu mati didepan mataku? Kau jahat!" ucap Jaejoong emosi. Ia tidak habis pikir! Bagaimana bisa Yunho memintanya untuk menjadi budaknya?

"aku akan lebih jahat jika melihatmu mati karna diriku!" ucap Yunho lembut. Masih mencoba menenangkan dan memberi pengertian pada Jaejoong.

"aku tidak akan melakukannya! Aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu!" emosi Jaejoong mulai mereda.

Yunho segera memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang membelakanginya.

"Jae~ dengar! Jika aku mati kau masih punya keluarga yang akan menemanimu! Sedangkan aku? Yang ku miliki hanya dirimu! Jika kau pergi meninggalkanku! Aku akan sendirian dan kesepian lagi!"

Yunho menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Jaejoong. Hidungnya menyusuri leher putih Jaejoong dan menghirup aroma vanilla dari sana. Jaejoong segera membalas pelukan Yunho.

"aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu!" gumam Jaejoong makin terisak dalam pelukan Yunho.

"aku juga! Aku sangat tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu Boo~" balas Yunho makin mempererat pelukannya. mengisyaratkan pada Jaejoong bahwa ia sungguh tak ingin kehilangan _namja _satu-satunya yang ia cintai itu.

^^Yunjae^^

Seorang _namja_ tengah duduk menikmati indahnya salah satu fenomena alam yang terjadi saat pagi tiba. Ia memejamkan matanya saat hembusan angin membelai lembut wajah cantik bak malaikat miliknya. Surai hitamnya ikut tergerak pelan mengikuti arah hembusan.

Ia kembali membuka matanya. Kepalanya memutar memandang seorang _namja_ tampan yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"Yun~ kemarilah!" titah Jaejoong. Tangannya melambai kearah Yunho, membuat _namja _yang dimaksud mengangguk setuju dan mulai menghampirinya. _Namja _pemilik mata musang itu duduk disamping Jaejoong.

Jaejoong segera menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu Yunho.

"tak terasa musim semi telah datang! Kau ingatkan? Saat pertama kali kita bertemu? Saat itu juga musim semi!" ucap Jaejoong mengangkat tangannya. Ia melebarkan jari-jarinya untuk menutupi matahari yang tampak sebesar genggaman tangannya.

"Yun~" panggil Jaejoong. Namun tak ada respon dari Yunho.

"Yun~" panggil Jaejoong lagi. Kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Namun Yunhonya masih tak merespon. Hanya diam dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya. Ia menusuk-nusuk pipi Yunho dengan telunjuknya. Berharap _namja _disampingnya itu bereaksi. Namun usahanya sia-sia, _namja _itu masih tak memberikan respon apapun.

Jaejoong duduk menghadap Yunho. Iris mata hitamnya menatap mata musang Yunho yang terlihat kosong. Pandangannya bahkan terlihat tak bernyawa seperti mayat hidup.

"Yun~" panggil Jaejoong lebih kearah merengek. Ia menepuk kedua pipi Yunho pelan. Mencoba membangunkan _namja _di depannya yang mungkin sedang melamun.

Melihat tak ada reaksi apapun dari Yunho. Jaejoong berkacak pinggang. Bibir semerah _cherry_nya mengerucut sedangkan pipinya menggembung. Terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Namun hal itu tak bereaksi pada Yunho. Yunho masih diam tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"JUNG YUNHO!" teriak Jaejoong kesal dengan tingkah Yunho. Tidakkah Yunho tau jika Jaejoong sangat benci dirinya diacuhkan? Terlebih orang itu adalah Yunho!

"BERHENTI MAIN-MAIN! AKU TIDAK SUKA DIACUHKAN TAU!" teriak Jaejoong lagi. Tapi kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Namun lagi-lagi Yunho tak bereaksi. Masih betah memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Jika kau tidak berhenti melakukannya! Aku akan pergi!" ancam Jaejoong. Ia terlihat sangat kesal.

Ssssshhhhhh~

Sunyi. Tak ada pergerakan apapun dari Yunho dan hal itu sukses membuat Jaejoong naik darah. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal.

Tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia mulai tersenyum. Senyum yang terlihat licik.

"baiklah jika itu maumu! Aku ingin tau! Berapa lama kau akan seperti ini!" ucap Jaejoong kembali menunjukkan senyum liciknya.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Yunho.

"Yun~" bisiknya lirih tepat ditelinga Yunho. Menghembuskan nafasnya lembut hingga Yunho harus menelan ludah karnanya.

"Yun~ aku lapar!" bisik Jaejoong lagi. Lidahnya menjilat daun telinga Yunho. Ia tersenyum kala melihat Yunho mulai berkeringat dingin. Rupanya _namja _itu tengah menahan nafsunya mati-matian.

Jaejoong menempelkan bibirnya kedaun telinga Yunho. Ia melumatnya perlahan layaknya melumat bibir Yunho. Yunho mengerang perlahan. Jaejoong yang mendengarnya segera tersenyum dan menggigit daun telinga Yunho. Hingga sang pemilik mengerang kesakitan dan segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Jaejoong.

"Boo~" eluh Yunho, tangannya mengusap daun telinganya agar rasa sakitnya berkurang.

"itu hukumanmu karna telah mengacuhkanku!" ucap Jaejoong menjilat air liur yang sempat keluar dari bibir penuhnya.

Yunho yang melihatnya kembali menelan ludah. Tak taukah Jaejoong bahwa gerakannya barusan terlihat _sexy_ dimata Yunho?

"Boo~" Yunho memanggil Jaejoong lembut. Ia bergerak menghampiri Jaejoong.

"apa? Jangan sentuh aku! Aku marah padamu! Kau pikir lucu dengan tingkahmu yang seolah-olah kau telah kujadikan budak? Eoh?" ucap Jaejoong sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"aku memang sudah menjadi budakmu bukan?" ucap Yunho, tangannya meraih Jaejoong agar duduk dipangkuannya.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau bersikap seperti mayat hidup kan?" ucap Jaejoong masih kesal dengan tingkah Yunho. Sebenarnya bukan kesal yang ia rasakan tapi rasa takut. Takut Yunho akan benar-benar seperti budak lainnya. Yah~ ia memang telah mengikat Yunho untuk menjadikannya budaknya. Dan keajaibanpun muncul. Entah apa yang menyebabkan kekasihnya itu masih bertingkah normal sampai sekarang. Tapi ia tidak peduli, ia malah sangat bersyukur jika Yunho tidak berubah menjadi mayat hidup seperti yang lainnya.

"Boo~" panggil Yunho, membangunkan lamunan Jaejoong. Hidungnya menyusuri leher mulus seputih susu milik Jaejoong dan menyesap aroma yang menguar dari sana.

"Yun~ jangan bertingkah seperti itu lagi _ne?_ Aku takut!" ungkap Jaejoong.

"_Mian ne?_ Aku hanya ingin bercanda denganmu! Tapi aku malah membuatmu takut!" ucap Yunho menyesal. Ia mengecup leher Jaejoong. Mata Jaejoong memejam, menikmati sentuhan kekasihnya.

Keduanya terdiam. Menikmati keheningan yang tercipta. Yang terdengar hanya kicauan burung yang terdengar merdu dan hembusan angin yang meniup lembut helaian rambut mereka. Sedangkan sang matahari perlahan mulai naik menuju singgasananya.

"Boo~" panggil Yunho memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"eumm?"

"kau... tidak lapar?" tanya Yunho yang sukses membuat Jaejoong membuka matanya.

"dasar nakal!" ucap Jaejoong menyentil hidung mancung Yunho. Membuat sang pemilik terkekeh.

"bukankah kau bilang tadi kau lapar?"

"tidak! aku masih kenyang!" ucap Jaejoong acuh. Ia beranjak dari pangkuan Yunho. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk pelan _butt-_nya, bermaksud membersihkan sesuatu yang menempel disana.

"Boo~" rengek Yunho mulai bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Melakukan hal yang sama saat Jaejoong merajuk.

"_Aniya~ My lovely Yunnie~_" ucap Jaejoong mencubit gemas kedua pipi tirus Yunho. Kemudian berlari menjauhi Yunho.

"BOO!" Yunho segera mengejar Jaejoong.

"Kejar aku jika kau bisa! We~" tantang Jaejoong sembari menjulurkan lidahnya.

"awas kau!" Yunho semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Dan ia berhasil mengejar Jaejoong. Menangkap Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya dan menghempaskan tubuh mereka ke atas rerumputan hijau yang terhampar sebagai alas mereka.

Keduanya mengatur nafasnya masing-masing. Yunho mengangkat tubuhnya hingga posisinya berada di atas Jaejoong. Melihat hal itu Jaejoong segera mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Yunho dan keduanya tersenyum.

"_malhebwa!_" perintah Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar. "Yunnie ~ah! Aku lapar!" ucap Jaejoong dan detik berikutnya bibirnya telah menjadi tahanan bibir Yunho.

^^YunJae^^

FIN

YEAH~ FF YUNJAE PERTAMA YANG BERHASIL KUBUAT! MAAF JIKA GAYA BAHASANYA AGAK BERBEDA DIAWAL DAN AKHIR! KARNA WAKTU PENGERJAANNYA JUGA BERBEDA! TERIMA KASIH KARNA SUDAH MEMBACA! #caps jebol


End file.
